Evolution Pandora (episode)
Evolution Pandora is the fourteenth episode of Freezing and the second episode of Freezing: Vibration. Plot The episode begins with Rana Linchen, Satellizer L. Bridget, and Kazuya Aoi walking down a hall at the Alaska Base with Rana discussing "The Immortal" as a very straightforward woman regarding her recent comment toward the E-Pandora. Kazuya corrects Rana, saying that "The Immortal's" name is Roxanne Elipton. Regardless, Rana explains that she though Roxanne's words would start a fight between the Pandora and the E-Pandora. Satellizer recalls the E-Pandora's stern faces and privately remarks that a fight may break out later. The trio find their rooms with Rana rooming by herself while Kazuya and Satellizer share a room being a Pandora-Limiter team. Rana won't have it, leading to an argument between the girls with Satellizer bragging that the government recognizes her and Kazuya's partnership. Rana remains obstinate saying that those two haven't even had the Baptism yet, something that Rana is more than willing to do. As they argue more, Kazuya simply listens. At night, Chiffon and a naked Elizabeth are at the pool with Chiffon enjoying some wine and their stay at Alaska that features the tropical indoor pool. Chiffon explains that the Alaska Base originally belonged to civilians, but the Chevalier bought it and converted it into the military base that sponsors the E-Pandora Project. Elizabeth, however, finds the base far too laid back for the base's gathering of the world's most powerful Genetics Pandora. Then, Rana and Satellizer, in bikinis, walk in still fresh from their recent argument. Cassie Lockheart approaches them, acknowledging their obvious tension. The three of them enjoy a dip and Cassie explains that several mock battles between the Pandora and E-Pandora will be held in order to obtain data on the disparities between the Pandora and E-Pandora who Cassie addresses as "Evolution Pandora". Satellizer is still sceptical about the premise of the project, but Rana wants to be optimistic as having the E-Pandora integrated in the Pandora system will offset the low numbers of the world's Pandora. Rana enthusiastically offers her support for the project as it will contribute to the fight against the Nova. Satellizer cannot shake her scepticism and Rana uses it as an opportunity to stab Satellizer with a remark that she and Kazuya have not had the Baptism yet. Cassie is surprised and as she inquires, Satellizer blushes and ultimately leaves giving Rana and empty threat as Rana continues to tease her. Cassie cannot help but laugh. Rana and Satellizer now share a room with Rana taping her name over Kazuya's with paper and writing in her own. As Rana snores, holding a green body pillow, Satellizer's worries keep her awake. She recalls Elizabeth's words that render original Pandora and E-Pandora equal in her eyes. She thinks about Roxanne's words at the dinner party as well. The next day, the mock battles are held with the originals in the upper stand cheering as two Pandora, original and artificial approach the center for their mock battle to begin. The first battle features original Pandora Anna Parker from Genetics UK and Evolution Pandora Rattle. Amidst the cheering, the buzzer goes off to begin the battle. Anna deploys her weapon, a pair of medium sized swords while Rattle already had her weapons in her hands, a pair of steel chakrams. Rattle backs away to place some distance between her and her opponent. She then attacks with Anna easily dodging and parrying Rattle's attacks. Rattle, already winded, shifts into an Accel Turn, moving around Anna. Roxanne is mildly impressed saying that Rattle will need to be faster. Anna dissipates her weapon and punches Rattle who is just to slow. Rattle falls on the ground and she cannot get back up, making Anna the winner. In the second match, original Pandora from Genetics Korea, June Ara is slated to battle Evolution Pandora Jina Purpleton. June deploys her weapon, a pair of steel-plated gauntlets and boots while Jina already has her weapon: a brown steel rod. Rana and Satellizer quickly realize that the E-Pandora are simply unable to yet produce an actual Volt Weapon. When the match begins June and Jina both employ the Accel Turn. Jina attacks first and June punches right through the rod and deals a knee kick to Jina's face, sending her tumbling. June moves to Jina's location and prepares to smash Jina's face but stops as she is declared the winner of the battle. June tries to help Jina up, apologizing for going overboard, but Jina smacks her hand away and walks off. One of Scarlett's scientists believe that the mock battle was premature, but Ohara says that the people in charge insisted on having a demonstration. Marks Spencer watches sternly while several businessmen think that the results of the E-Pandora Project are thus so far "a joke" and pointless. Back to the field, Jina calls the originals tough and strong. Amelia Evans walks to the center to fight, encouraged by her friends to get at least one victory for the team. Amelia promises not to let the team down. Amelia is slated to battle original Pandora from Japan's West Genetics Elizabeth Mably. Rana becomes excited cheering for Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Amelia talk, the original saying that this match is not a game. Amelia rebuffs sensing that Elizabeth doesn't seem to take this seriously. Elizabeth apologizes for the impression that she seems to give, but Amelia tells her to save it as she is determined to change Elizabeth's attitude on the battlefield. The crowd cheers and Elizabeth asks how strong Amelia is compared to her colleagues. Amelia finds the question pointless and Elizabeth explains that she's asking in order to know how much she needs to hold back. Amelia explains that she is three times stronger than the others. Elizabeth hopes that Amelia is not overestimating herself as she could get herself hurt. As the Pandora wait, the countdown ticks to 0 and the match begins. Amelia deploys her weapon, a lance, and she slashes at Elizabeth who jumps back with a weak Accel. Elizabeth is impressed that her opponent is actually able to deploy a Volt Weapon. Amelia questions why Elizabeth has yet to deploy hers and Elizabeth says that she doesn't need to since Amelia is "only" three times stronger. Amelia interprets Elizabeth's inaction as highly disrespectful as it belittles her and her friends' efforts to become stronger. Amelia charges at Elizabeth and Elizabeth, using another weak Accel, evades her attack and catches Amelia's weapon to everyone's shock. Elizabeth chides Amelia for her sloppy attack. Elizabeth presses back at Amelia and explains that her intention is not to belittle, but play her role in giving the higher-ups the proper and accurate data they need to make the E-Pandora project a success. Amelia pulls her weapon away from Elizabeth and shifts into an Accel, surrounding Elizabeth. Chiffon notices that Amelia is much stronger than the others. Amelia is cheered by her friends as she adds an interval to her Accel, making it a Double Accel. Roxanne is still only mildly impressed, insisting that she could easily do the same. Charles chimes in saying that Roxanne is naturally compatible whereas Amelia is not making the feat much more impressive. Amelia pounces, but Elizabeth uses a more serious Accel to evade at the last second. Elizabeth then accelerates behind Amelia, who shifts into another Double Accel. Elizabeth tracks Amelia and deals her an open palm blow that sends her tumbling. Amelia bleeds but she gets to her feet while Nova markings appear in her cheeks. Elizabeth wants to call it quits as Amelia's High End Skills take too much of a toll on her. Amelia is determined to keep fighting, leading Elizabeth to request the battle to end considering the danger to Amelia's life. Scarlett walks down saying that the battle will continue until Amelia is incapacitated. Elizabeth asks if Amelia consents to this; Amelia appreciates the gesture but she says it would be an insult to her hard work if she gave up without giving 100%. The match resumes and Elizabeth attacks with a Tempest Turn despite having used Accel earlier. Using the skill to confuse Amelia, Elizabeth deals a knee kick to Amelia's gut. Despite her injuries, Amelia refuses to go down. Amelia attacks and Elizabeth, determined to end the battle, performs an Accel to dodge. She deals Amelia two high kicks, one to her jaw and the other to the back of her head. Amelia tumbles down and Elizabeth walks off, believing herself the winner. Amelia manages to return her feet, refusing to give up. Elizabeth doesn't understand why Amelia continues to fight especially after Amelia just received a concussion. The E-Pandora want to call off the match as well. Elizabeth wants to know what is driving Amelia to push herself in a meaningless fight, believing it is simply Amelia's pride. Therefore, Elizabeth aims not for Amelia's body but for her mind. However, the buzzer rings to end the match. Elizabeth wants answers and Scarlett explains that the match would continue until Amelia was incapacitated. Elizabeth looks at her opponent who is standing but unconscious. The E-Pandora rush to Amelia's aid and Roxanne is finally impressed. Following the battles, Rattle is shown in the locker room eating snacks. Jina is furious Rattle can eat at a time like this. A bandaged Amelia awakens and comes to Rattle's defence, saying that Rattle became an E-Pandora so that she would never starve again. Amelia asks Jina what's wrong and Jina complains that it's not fair that the originals were born with their gifts while the E-Pandora had to "fight for the crumbs." Jina cries about their differences and disparities. Amelia comforts Jina saying it's impossible to change where they came from but they shape where they go, praising the E-Pandora Project as a step in the right direction for all of them. Rattle escaped starvation; Jina found a true home after being sold by her parents, and Amelia does it for her brother. Amelia promises that the E-Pandora are her family too who have true value and they will learn from their defeats. Amelia encourages them to strive to become as strong as the originals despite the day's defeat. Satellizer listens outside the door with a smile. Later, Rana enjoys the pool with a dive. She is joined by Satellizer and Elizabeth who is, of course, naked. Roxanne, in a rather adult and skimpy gold bikini, calls out to Elizabeth while Elizabeth and Rana are embarrassed for the shameless "Immortal". Roxanne asks Elizabeth what it was like to battle an E-Pandora and if she thinks the E-Pandora are going to be "worth a crap." Elizabeth hopes Roxanne's not blind but then again calls Roxanne out on her current attire. At dinner, Elizabeth tries to find a place to sit and she sits with the E-Pandora as it is the only space available. Everyone observes the table with interest, waiting to see what will happen. Rattle points out Elizabeth's lips, calling them pretty due to her lip gloss. Mably explains that she wears Mably Lip Gloss, made by her father's company to which she is the heiress. Jina becomes insecure and Elizabeth explains that Jina's defeat had nothing to do with her upbringing and the same applies to Elizabeth's victory. Elizabeth explains the differences as bodily, not as a result of material items. Elizabeth insists that there are individuals who were born with nothing to become the most influential people in the world. Elizabeth believes the E-Pandora can do the same. A sceptical Amelia asks why and Elizabeth explains that it is her duty as a Pandora to play her role in making the E-Pandora as strong as possible, something that will happen if they work together. Outspoken, Rana jumps up and shouts her encouragement for the cause as well and Roxanne offers her praise as well. Chiffon believes that Elizabeth is a natural leader as more people convene. Scarlett and another scientist watch from cameras, remarking that the mood as improved but they will have to ruin the mood by "telling them". Scarlett explains they do not have a choice, for they are in a war. In a flashback, Marks informs Scarlett of his decision and he expresses no concern toward the survival rate of the E-Pandora as new test subjects are readily available. He orders the distribution of the MARK IV. Gallery Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.48.22 PM.png|Rana learns why Kazuya and Satellizer are in the same room Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.52.52 PM.png|Elizabeth vs Amelia Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.53.57 PM.png|Elizabeth eats with the Evolution Pandora Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.54.23 PM.png|Elizabeth befriends Amelia See also Category:Season 2 episodes